ChuChu
|species = OctopusKirby's 20th Anniversary Celebration Book |affiliation = Animal Friends |caption = Kirby's Dream Land 3 artwork |gender = Female}} ChuChu (sometimes written as Chuchu) is one of Kirby's Animal Friends. She appears as a playable character in Kirby's Dream Land 3 ''and has made several cameo appearances throughout the series. Appearance and personality ChuChu is a pink octopus with a large red bow on the back of her head, has rosy cheeks, and has purple eyes (silver in the opening of ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 and blue in Kirby Star Allies). She is infatuated with Kirby and it is implied that she is a romantic interest. Although sweet to Kirby, she is shown to be very short tempered with the other animals. Games Kirby's Dream Land 3 ChuChu, as well as all the other animal friends, have the ability to share and enhance whatever ability Kirby currently has. When Kirby is paired with ChuChu, she can swallow enemies while underwater, and ChuChu has her unique ability to stick onto ceilings and "walk" on them, but she can't do the same with walls. Her best friend is Nyupun. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards When the player mixes the Stone and Cutter abilities, Kirby gains the mix ability Animal Statues, which lets him turn into statues of any of his past animal friends, including ChuChu. Kirby can hop around when becoming this statue. Kirby: Canvas Curse ChuChu appears as one of Paint Roller's drawings in the sub-game Paint Panic. Kirby: Planet Robobot ChuChu appears as a collectible sticker. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe / Super Kirby Clash ChuChu's likeness is used for one of the sets of Gear Doctor Healmore can obtain. Kirby can purchase and use the Chuchu Flask and Chuchu Cap from the Shoppe; the cap implies to be ChuChu herself, as it even moves and blinks (although the game jokingly states this is "a trick of the light"). Kirby Star Allies ChuChu appears as a part of Cleaning's ability sets, flying on a broom in the same manner as Kirby's Dream Land 3. She also appears on the celebration picture "A Dream Above the Clouds". In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ChuChu appears as a Novice-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate which can be obtained after fighting Jigglypuff on the Dream Land 64 stage with sticky floors. When applied to a fighter, the fighter will have a Super Leaf equipped. Music Etymology ChuChu's name may be derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia chu, the sound of a kiss; it may also be derive from tutu, a short skirt worn by ballerinas. These could be in reference to her femininity, with the latter also referencing her general shape and possibly color. Related Quotes Trivia *While never specified, ChuChu appears to most closely resemble a flapjack octopus. *Many of ChuChu's abilities revolve around either Kirby and her holding hands, or spinning while looking in each other's eyes, as well as the duo constantly giggling as if content with each other's presence. This is used to imply a romantic relationship, which is a running gag in the manga where she is shown to have a crush on Kirby. In addition, one of the level intros shows ChuChu and Kine fighting over Kirby's companionship, and another shows Gooey flirting with ChuChu and her reacting violently. *Unlike other animal friends, who inhale enemies or have Kirby inhale them, ChuChu reaches out her arm and if she catches an enemy, she drags it into Kirby's mouth; essentially, using ChuChu gives Kirby Gooey's lick in place of an inhale. *ChuChu has teeth, as can be seen in the intro scenes of Sand Canyon and Iceberg. *ChuChu is the only female Animal Friend, and the only Animal Friend to wear any form of clothing. *ChuChu has the same color scheme as Kirby. *ChuChu appears both as a sticker and as a stone statue via the use of Kirby's Stone ability (or Smash Bros. stone move) in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *On February 13, 2017, ChuChu appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside Drawcia, Susie, Ribbon, Queen Sectonia, Elline, Claycia, Bouncy, and Adeleine. This marks the first time she has made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby's Dream Land 3. *ChuChu's Needle attack became a standard Needle move in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and later games. Kirby's Spike Bomb ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also seems to be based on this attack. *ChuChu shares her name with jelly-like creatures of The Legend of Zelda series. Artwork KDL3_ChuChu_art.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchu artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_ChuChu_art_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchucl.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Clean) Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) ChuChuArtwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic Chuchu Artwork 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' (Kirby's Dream Land 3 enhancement) KPR Sticker 114.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_ChuChu_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 24.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2017) Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery KDL3 Chuchu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' TKCD_A25.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) TKCD_W25.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) KSA_ChuChu.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_19.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites KDL3 Chuchu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' References de:Chuchu es:Chuchu fr:Chuchu it:Chuchu ja:チュチュ ru:ЧуЧу zh:丘丘 Category:Allies Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters